


For the paperwork

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dedue Molinaro, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Or should I say Dimitri Molinaro, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Dedue gets spoiled rotten.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 46





	For the paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday present from the lovely Cakeri! I hope that you enjoy :)

Dedue couldn't remember the last time he was so excited.

Well, he  _ could  _ remember, of course. The last time he was this excited was when he married Dimitri. And before that, it was when he walked in upon his rightful King in his golden throne, and before that- 

Well, the list goes on.

Because despite his stoic exterior, inside lies a man who loves. Loves the feel of Dimitri in his arms, loves the feel of his head nestled into Dimitri's chest, tucked under his chin with those strong, oh so strong, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders while their legs tangled together. 

Even just the thought of it causes the smallest of smiles to grace his lips, a smile much bigger hiding on the inside, but a lifetime of suppressing those raw emotions still had its effects on him.

It was slow progress, but progress nonetheless. 

"Someone is happy," Comes his voice, and Dedue turns to watch Dimitri walk over - the frown he carried for far too long instead replaced with his own smile. Expression relaxed, cheeks pink from the cold of Faergus. Beautiful.

He carries with him various bags that contain their clothes for the next two weeks. Sheer white shirts replaced their usual thick woolen coats and capes, shorts replaced gloves and scarves and  _ goddess _ \- swimsuits replaced their heavy snow boots. 

Dimitri in a swimsuit. With his long, golden locks of hair- hair that Dedue himself would be privileged enough to tie back - and his thick muscles working as he stretched, while the golden sun reflected off his pale skin...

Because this wasn't just any holiday. This was a trip to the sunny fields of Almyra, with their beautiful canals filled with gondolas and their glorious beaches. 

It was originally just a business meeting when no other than Khalid von Reigan, more commonly known as Claude, invited them to extend their stay and get to know the area more. 

"I could say the same for you," Dedue replies, walking forwards to help with the bags that Dimtri hauls over to him. 

Dimitri only laughs in reply, his smile growing wider as he tugs one of the bags up into the carriage that awaits for them, "It is difficult not to be happy when I am to spend the next two weeks, no paperwork nor duties, with the man I am in love with. One would be more puzzled if I were not smiling." 

He turns to look at Dedue, single eye bright and  _ blue _ , and he is so stunningly handsome that Dedue can almost feel himself blush. 

Dimitri notices, because he beams even more, reaching out with one hand - calloused and masculine - to brush his finger across Dedue’s cheekbone. "Now come, you, wait in the carriage for me while I pack the rest of our belongings.  I will be with you shortly. " 

A protest is stuck on his tongue, but Dimitri’s eyes glint with a look that Dedue is  _ sure _ means he won’t back down. So he nods his head, smile affectionate on his lips as he leaves to climb into their carriage. 

It was something that he loved about his husband. One of the many things. 

That  _ insistence _ to devote himself to something. In this case to Dedue and Dedue’s wellbeing - Goddess knows  _ why _ he does, but the continuous acts of kindness warms him  _ oh _ so much.

Dedue’s thoughts fade off as the cart begins to move  once their belongings are stowed , zoning out into something more pleasant as Dimitri beside him drifts into a light sleep  despite  the terrain beginning to grow more bumpy. His husband always did have a talent for sleeping in carriages or drifting off - sometimes quite literally  _ falling off _ \- on horseback. 

What a fool that man had often made of himself, each incident only growing Dedue’s love for him stronger. Even from the time when they were at the academy together, when Sylvain dared Dimitri to eat an entire orange, in which Dimitri did, while Dedue stood beside Dorothea to watch this ridiculous scene take place, both of them rolling their eyes, but their cheeks were heated with affection for their idiots nevertheless.

Beside him Dimitri gropes for his arm, smooshing his face further into the muscle that grows weaker as Dedue’s job of protecting his King had become  less physical after the war. Rigorous and long days of training instead  replaced with spare time that he used to, _well_ , garden and bake. 

There was no complaint's from Dimitri though, who spends ample time with his hands on Dedue’s softening pecs that were once taut with muscle but now, in his Darling’s words, are ‘perfect for squishing.’ 

  
*

Soon enough, though too soon for Dedue who feels he is just getting comfortable on the leather seats, their carriage comes to a halt as they arrive; not at their destination, but at the reason for why they are to be making this enormous trek to the lands of Aymra. 

No, in front of Dedue is something very new and very foreign to the lands of Fearghus - a railway station.

He had visited it during it’s making, of course, with Dimitri at his side who leaned across many a time to whisper, ‘ _ I have absolutely no idea what I am meant to be ‘supervising’ here.’  _ But to see it fully completed, with a loud but beautiful steam powered train puffing away, Dedue felt an odd excitement build within him.

Trains in Almyra had been operating for a few years now as infrastructure had begun to boom come the end of the war, but things in Faergus were a little more slow paced considering the challenge of finding a way to get everything through the snowy mountain ranges. 

But here the train sits, shiny and proud while workers lift the endless luggage through the station. A small shuffling beside him alerts Dedue to his Majesty rousing and Dedue smiles, sweeping a hand across his blond locks as Dimitri stifles a yawn against this chest. 

“We’n Alma?” He mumbles, still half asleep. 

“No, my Darling. The train, remember?” 

“Train.. What’s a..-” and then he perks up, much like a puppy, and turns to look out the window, “Oh!” 

He really had  _ no _ right being so sweet.

They clamber out of the carriage together, Dimitri still half stumbling as he walks across to the conductors, waving his hand about as they bow to him and welcome him aboard. He looks back to make sure Dedue is following, which he is, dipping his head as the same conductor bows down again for him too when he passes.

It was a big day, not only because it is the first train in Fearghus but it is also the first passenger ride - tested and retested multiple times by the workers of course - but still the very first time multiple passengers, the king included, would be riding it.

They’re guided through the long hallways of seating - decorated with deep brown wood and gold, intricate details added in various shades of blue and perfect illustrations carved into each of the seats. The seatings are plush, clean and new unlike the hard, dirty leather of the carriages, and definitely something that looked more suited for inside a palace than inside a train.

Lead through the rows upon rows of seating, and through the dining cart with its small onboard kitchen, they were finally introduced to their suite, designed specifically for the King and his husband, with a bed dressed up to the nines and as elaborate as the seating halls. A small table sat under a window with a singular chair, while beautiful teacups sat atop the table alongside a quill and inkwell, ready for his Majesty should he need it.  
  
  
*  
  


The train was just as incredible to ride in as it looked, as one would hope! And their evenings were spent walking between carriages and looking out the window, getting off the train for a stretch here and there as it pulled into a stop along the line.

But the nights were Dedue’s favourite. 

Because as they rode through the countryside and as the weather begans to grow warmer, Dimitri’s layers started to peel off one by one; jackets and scarves and boots that slowly  swapped in to t-shirts and thin pants, shorts even - his cute, but pale, legs in desperate need of the sunshine.

And come night he would undress further, down to boxer shorts that hung off his hips, all shirts abandoned making Dimitri’s chest a perfect place for Dedue to rest his head. 

So as the train pulled into their final stop Dedue was almost sad for their trip to end, as spending days alone with only Dimitri was a luxury in itself. 

But Dimitri’s gleeful expression when they step off into the sunshine, and his hand gripping Dedue’s tightly and pulling him along was enough for excitement to build again. 

Aylmra was glorious. 

People walked around hand in hand, wearing big straw hats and delightful, colourful sundresses. The grass was green and bright, and little yellow flowers grew between the cracks of the cobbled pavement that-

“For you,” Dimitri interrupts his musings, reaching up to slide a flower behind Dedue’s ear and pulling away with a pleasant smile on his face, “much better.” 

Dedue’s mouth opens to reply but he’s cut off by a hand that slaps him on the back, and he’s ready to spring to action to defend his king but as he turns around and sees a very familiar face his guard relaxes once more. 

A face that is so different to when he last saw it, yet still so familiar. What was smooth skin on his cheeks was now replaced by thick hairs that covered his chin and upper lip. His hair had grown long, braided and tied back with small pieces that escaped and hung in front of his eyes and are tucked behind his ears, the rest secured by a golden yellow headband that matches the material draped across him.

But his eyes are still the same. Still bright and crinkled in the corners in an almost cheeky smirk, eyes that could belong to no one else but-

“Khalid!” Dimitri’s face lights up in a grin Dedue hasn’t seen for a long time, and he watches as the leader of the Alliance smiles back. Dimitri extends a hand, which is ignored in favour of a hug as Khalid throws his arms around his friend. 

They break away, not without Dedue noticing the way Dimitri rubs his eyes, before Khalid turns to him and  _ bows. _

“There is no need-”

“Nonsense. Dedue, you have earned my respect as much as anyone else here. I’m grateful that you are both visiting.”

A private moment is exchanged, one that sits behind the smile in Khalid’s eyes, one that reminds him of home and a past life- a look that goes deeper than a mere ‘ _ Oh, well done during the war’.  _ It’s heavy, and something Dedue isn’t quite prepared for, but he is appreciative of it nonetheless. In a way, it feels like he is home.

Khalid leads them through town, rambling on and on with Dimitri who laughs and grins back while Dedue continues after them, not missing the looks Dimitri gives him to make sure he’s still following but, if he’s being honest, he’s proud to see his husband come so far. 

Khalid eventually leads them to a cabin on the edge of the beach, fit with palm trees and large windows and cushioned chairs that sit on top of what Dedue could only describe as wooden decking, with large wooden beams that lead to an overhanging roof. It was like no architecture Dedue had ever seen before, but there was something about it so homely that he couldn’t wait to explore.

“And here we are-!” Khalid gestures to the house, doing a small bow then standing back up again and pushing some hair back behind his ear. “Make yourselves at home- but not too much at home. I am sure you’re exhausted, so I will be sure to let you be for tonight but!” He says, giving Dimitri a pat on the back, “I will be around early tomorrow because we have much to discuss.” 

Dimitri thanks him, reaching across to take Dedue’s hand in his hand as they wave goodbye, before turning to the house.

This was even better than the train. 

The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. Beach themed furniture with white cushions and weaved wood. Big throw rugs adorn the furniture in bright colours, and almost every surface is decorated with big plants or bunches of flowers in decorative pots. It was the opposite of Dimitri’s palace which was royal and regal. No, this was more airy - with big open windows and a breeze that carried through the entire house. 

Dimitri has a smile plastered on his face, so by the looks of it Dedue thinks they might be doing some redecorating at home. 

“Let’s see the bedroom.” Dimitri’s voice comes, and soon enough Dedue’s hand is being grabbed and he’s been pulled through the house. The rooms are decorated the same, with the similar furniture and pot plants lining the halls, but when they reach the bedroom it is by far the most impressive. The bed is in an open room with large windows looking out to the sea, it has long white curtains around it that hang to the floor that have a delicate sort of  _ sheen  _ to them. 

Dimitri pulls them back to sit on the bed and he looks almost  _ angelic _ when he does, the white gossamer between his fingers and the clean white bedsheets sinking under where he sits on them, once again successfully stealing Dedue’s heart. 

*

The next day proceeds as expected when Claude meets them in the morning, touring them throughout the rich lands and introducing them to his ministers and the rest of his cabinet. Old friends are there, waving as they walk by in the streets and replacing old memories of faces covered in blood and fear with sunshine and smiles. It was becoming quite a nice holiday even despite the fact they were here for a meeting. 

The day passed by like a breeze, and through it Dimitri’s smile only grew, happier than he had been in so long - which in turn made Dedue’s heart feel light. And thankful.    
  
He was so glad everything seemed to be over.

“Hey.” A voice cuts him from his thoughts and he blinks a few times to come out of his daze, lips turning upwards as he’s greeted by Dimitri’s face. “I think we are finished up for the day now.”    
  
Dedue nods his head, “Is there something you would like to do for the rest of the day? The flower markets in Southern Almyra looked--”

But then Dimitri is leaning closer to him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and letting his breath ghost over Dedue’s ear. 

“I want to do something with you.” His words are promising and they immediately send a feeling to Dedue’s gut. “ _ For _ you.”

The feeling stays, even when they say their goodbyes and make their way back to the little cottage. 

It stays as Dimitri undresses for the bath and beacons Dedue forwards with him.

It stays as his hair is washed, and as tender kisses are placed over his shoulders and his back, even while Dimitri’s hands circle his waist and hold him close.

It’s.. not as if it’s out of character for Dimitri to treat him like this - because he does, but it’s even more so than usual. As if Dimitri has something planned. Because his husband was never the best at keeping secrets, even more so surprises.

Neither of them bother dressing in anything other than a robe, and it’s almost natural that when they fall onto bed together they end up kissing again, Dimitri’s hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him in, threading his fingers through Dedue’s hair and peppering kisses all over.

“Dimitri-” Dedue starts, but he’s hushed with another kiss and a hand that slides down his chest. He laughs, and rolls his eyes, reaching forwards to give him a soft push away, “You’re being a lot more-”

“Can’t I appreciate my husband?” Dimitri chimes back, pressing a kiss to Dedue’s palm that covers his mouth. “You do so much for me. Coming here. Coming to meetings. Helping me with paperwork.”

“Helping you with paperwork.” Dedue repeats, and Dimitri grins against his hand, pushing forwards to climb back over Dedue and press a kiss back to his cheek. 

“Yes. Helping you with paperwork.” He kisses another kiss on the other cheek, before leaning over him to grab something from behind the pillows, “Now. Please let me show you how thankful I am.”

“For the paperwork.”   
  
Dimitri rolls his eyes fondly, and Dedue looks up at him with a small smile as his heart thumps in his chest. His husband was such an idiot but.. It was endearing. Incredibly endearing. And the more things he said and did the more Dedue fell in love.

But also, as Dimitri pulls out from behind the pillow what he had hidden earlier - Dedue’s stomach drops in his chest. 

“A blindfold?” Dedue asks softly - hesitance in his voice. It was one thing allowing Dimitri to treat him but having all of his guards down in a foreign land - and as much as they know and respect Claude it was still- 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

And whilst Dedue is sure that is true, and whilst he does know Dimitri is capable of protecting him, there’s still a nervous energy in his gut. He thinks Dimitri senses it too, because he sits back on his haunches, gently taking Dedue’s hand in his own and flipping it over.

The blindfold is soft, silky and black, it’s an expensive material and when he looks up and meets Dimitri’s eyes the expression is warming. 

“I don’t tend to..” he clicks his tongue on his bottom lip slightly, running his thumb over the silky cloth. “Let my guard down.”

Dimitri nods, serious, and Dedue.. Can see that Dimitri understands. Perhaps this is why he chose a blindfold in the first place. 

“I think you deserve it, my love.”  _ He’s so cute.  _ “I want to take care of you. If you feel uncomfortable, I will stop.”

He’s risking it all when he nods. But he supposes that’s what happens when one is in love. 

So he allows Dimitri to lean forwards and carefully place the black blindfold over his eyes, tying it up at the back.

His world goes dark momentarily but there’s a hand still on his that helps him lay down until his back rests flat on the bed. His other senses are on high alert, and he can hear every soft sound Dimitri makes as he moves around, pulling something from the draw and popping a cap on something else. 

He flinches when cool hands are placed back upon his chest, but Dimitri’s soothing voice helps him relax again as he focuses. 

“Just want you to breath, I’m going to pour some oil onto you.”   
  
Dedue can’t help but twist his lips in humour, “for you, or for me?”   
  
Dimitri’s soft chuckle carries differently when he can’t see it, and this time he’s not so alarmed when a kiss is placed to his bicep. “Hush. Just feel.”

There’s a few drops of the warm oil, heated by candle Dedue presumes, that drip onto his stomach. It’s not too hot, nor is it too cold, and as more begins to drip he can feel the spread of it as it trickles down his chest and sides. 

He allows himself to enjoy it. Maybe for the first time he can remember, forcing any worries out of his head such as, will this make a mess of the bed? What if someone knocks at the door? What if theres a fire or someone attacks and he’s just laying here half naked covered in oil--

“Love,” Dimitri mumbles, closer to his ear than he realised, “Take a deep breath for me.” 

So he does. 

Dimitri’s hands join the oil on his chest eventually, rubbing up and down, kneading into the flesh on his sides and at his hips, running upwards and sinking around his shoulders and the hard muscle there. Kisses are placed against his jaw while Dimitri does, and soon enough he can feel the warm feeling of arousal deep in his stomach.

It goes ignored as Dimitri’s hands rub down, pulling apart his gown. There’s a soft breath from above, and despite feeling awfully self conscious about the whole thing, he can also feel the love radiate from his husband’s body. 

Hands slide down his thighs, narrowly missing his crotch where he can feel it throb with a sudden need, and more oil is spilled across his legs until it drips down between his ass. His heart hammers, because it’s not as if they’ve never spoken about that sort of thing but-

A soft kiss to his knee makes Dedue jump again, knowing his dick bobs when it does because of the slight breath he hears Dimitri let out.    
  
Yet, frustratingly for him, Dimitri’s hands slide back up his chest, this time grazing across his nipples and paying them some extra attention. The sensation is heightened because of his lack of sight, but it feels marvelous as fingers dance around them and pull until they’re as hard as his cock which now stands up against his abdomen. 

Kisses are placed where his hands can’t reach, which mostly revolves around Dedue’s neck and his ears. He can feel the tremor in Dimitri’s body too, the want and the - 

“Oh-” Dedue says softly, and Dimitri’s swallow sounds loud before he presses another kiss to Dedue’s cheek. “You have a--”

“Yeah.” Dimitri says, reaching for Dedue’s hand and bringing it towards his body. And instead of the warmth from Dimitri’s wetness that he would find there, it’s replaced with something wooden that, oh- 

“Another surprise?” Dedue asks softly, wrapping his hand around the phallic shape, wet enough with the same oil for Dedue to rub his hand down the length of it, pulling a soft half moan half whimper from his husband. And goodness, if that feeling doesn’t send his arousal skyrocketing. 

“We are focusing on you right now.” He breathes out, but his hips lean forwards into the touch as Dedue rubs his hand down it again.

“How?” He asks simply, craving the urge to have whatever it is, however it is, down his throat immediately.

“The - there’s some of it inside me.” It’s not like Dimitri to be timid. “But I got it so-” his breaths are heavy as his hands run down again, smoothing across Dedue’s skin and making him arch up slightly as one hand brushes closer to where his cock head lies against his abdomen.

The other, though, it sinks between his ass cheeks, and Dimitri’s fingers rub - gently, as Dedue whines under him. 

But... he finds that he wants it.  
  
He wants his husband inside of him.

“You can-” it’s two simple words that are heavy when they come from his lips, only audible enough that the two of them can just hear, but still enough for one of Dimitri’s fingers to slip between his ass cheeks again, finding his hole and running a finger over it.

And if his cock doesn’t throb at the feeling-- such a -.. A strange feeling, being entirely exposed for someone, but it’s incredible regardless.

The sensitivity of having his eyes covered is something Dedue never thought he would enjoy, but the more Dimitri’s oil slicked fingers push in, the more he is glad. Slowly, as one finger is pushed up to the knuckle, it begins to pull out, and then in, hooking in the sweetest spots and drawing a string of gasps and moans from Dedue’s chest. 

There’s a dull ache that slowly fades away when Dimitri’s spare hand wraps around his cock, pulling it in time to the achingly slow thrusts. 

Dedue’s legs spread wider, and as Dimitri’s touches get quicker he arches himself back into them, uselessly wishing for more. Which is what he receives when another finger is added - the wet, squelching noises as Dimitri fucks into the same spot with cooling oil just adding to the arousal.

A third finger is added, finally, but Dedue is too wrapped up in his world of pleasure to be coherent enough to acknowledge it.

“Hey my darling-” His voice is soothing, and Dedue feels a kiss against his cheek, breath coming in a short gasp, “is it okay if I put it in now?”

And Dedue nods, “yeah- that’s okay.” He mumbles, reaching his hands out blindly until they come into contact with Dimitri’s shoulders, running his hands down his arm until they find his hand, pulling it closer to him so he can rest it to his lips. 

“I love you-”

Dimitri pauses where he was moving, and his hand slowly turns over in Dedue’s grip until it cups his face. A moment later too, there’s lips that meet his in a short - sweet kiss, “I love you too.”

He pulls away, and there’s some soft shuffling before Dimitri is positioning his legs and fingers are pressing everywhere until something  _ much _ bigger is rubbing against his ass. “Oh-” He gasps out as Dimitri applies more pressure, back arching out as he can feel everything  _ stretch _ .

“Are you okay?” Dimitri asks, pressing a kiss to Dedue’s knee as Dedue nods his head, hands automatically trying to move to cover his mouth as Dimitri grinds in further, only to be carefully guided back to the pillow. 

So Dedue groans out - fully and wholly, whilst pushing his head back into the pillow. It’s hard, to try not to be self conscious but Dimitri is so loving above him that when he’s overcome with a wave of heat as Dimitri grinds into him, he forgets about that. And Dimitri has the audacity to laugh above him as he pulls out just  _ slightly _ then thrusts back into that same  _ spot _ so Dedue moans.

This time, though Dedue can only feel love.

“Is that good?” Dimitri repeats, voice barely above a whisper, but still so heavy and hot that it sends a quiver down Dedue’s back. 

“Yeah- it is, it’s really nice-” he feels like he can hardly breath, chest tight with want, his whole body shuddering and arching into Dimitri as his husband pulls out all the way and slams back in with a soft grunt himself. 

“I’m glad-” he breaths, leaning down to press a kiss to Dedue’s chest as he repeats the motion, both of their breaths growing harder and heavier the quicker Dimitri’s speed builds up. The more Dedue’s hands roam over his husband’s shoulders, through his hair - gripping onto it because he needs  _ something  _ to hold right now. 

Hands find his hips as Dimitri fucks into him, digging his nails into hard muscle that only add to the heat that builds in his gut, the wet squelching filling his room as Dedue can only guess, Dimitri grows more aroused and closer to climax himself.

It’s near for him too, especially so when a hand reaches forwards to wrap around his cock and jerk it in time to the thrusting, that he can’t hold it back anymore. 

“Dimitri I’m, I’m close-” he gasps, pressing his hips back into Dimitri’s fucking, back arching as the hand on his cock jerks harder until he cries out when he comes in hot white streaks across his chest. Dimitri coo’s above him too, voice hushed with sweet nothings, immediately moving to lean across him completely. The blindfold across his eyes is tugged away, replaced with kisses to his forehead as both their hips roll into each other slowly, dragging out Dedue’s orgasm until it aches from the oversensitivity.

The kisses continue though, and Dedue reaches back to drag Dimitri up onto his chest, hands wrapping around him and holding him tight, kissing away the sweat from his forehead and his neck. “Did you?” Dedue mumbles quietly, because as wet as Dimitri  _ feels  _ he usually announces it--

“Shh.. not my time.” Is all he says, cutting off any extra words with more kisses that trail down his neck and over his jaw until they grow sloppy and relaxed. “Dedue time.”   
  
"For the paperwork?" Dedue manages to get back as his eyes grow heavier with sleep.  


"For the paperwork."


End file.
